Zelgadiss in XellossLand
by Jacqueline Land
Summary: Ever heard of Elmo in Grouchland? Chibific (Picture everyone in chibi form)


#  Zelgadiss in XellossLand 

Author's Notes: Well, I'm new to FF.net, and I'm uploading my really old stuff. I don't know if these ideas have been used already, but if they have then it's not my intention to copy. Most of the fics I'll be uploading are at least six months old. Please review my stories, Comments, criticisms, and even flames are welcome. (At least it's being read) ^.^ Tell me what you think! An idea that was plauging me for weeks before I finally got it down. Original notes are intact. I'm way too hyper sometimes. This is the fic that started the "chibific" trend and also the chibi wars on the Slayers Fanatics ML. Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or Elmo in Grouchland. Don't sue me. 

####  Notes 

Just picture everyone in chibi form. That's it. 

* * *

A cute little green chibi-type boy lay in his bed. He was sleeping, of course, since that's what people usually do when their lying in bed with cutey-poo little snot bubbles. He looked so sweet, and innocent. Then the alarm went off..... 

"Shut up!!" Screamed the boy as the thing once described as an alarm clock oozed from the young chimera's fingers. He blinked and smiles, looking at all the strange people looking at their moniters. Sapphire blue eyes twinkled, and a small impish smile played on his lips. 

"Hello! I'm Zelgadiss! I like my toys.....But I have one thing that's very special to me. It's my cure!" 

Insert big song and dance number, in which Zel's cure, tentively named Cure-ee, danced and floated around Zel in a cute little way. End song and dance number, and watch as the two friends went outside, laughing and playing as they walked. 

An odd looking red-haired girl walked up to Zel and Cure-ee, "Hi Zel! Oooohhh! What's this? Can I play with it?" 

"No!" Zel held his cure close, snuggling it, "Go away Lina, it's my cure!" 

Lina, never one to listen, grabbed the cure and began tugging, "Lemme see!" 

"Never! Stop it, Lina! Stop it!" Zel was the only one who could hear Cure-ee's horrible, bloodcurdling screams, "You're gonna break it!" 

"I will not!" 

Just them, a large 'Phlup' was heard, and Cure-ee flew out of the two children's hands, landing in the big, garbage-can like structure that belonged to one Xelloss the Mazoku, "Cure-ee! No! Oh gods, the humanity!!" 

Lina put a comforting hand on the angsty chimera's shoulder, "Don't worry Zel, we'll get your cure back...." 

"Screw off Lina! I hate you! You're not my friend anymore!" That said, Zelgadiss, tears streaming down his little SD face, leapt into the gaping pit of chaos, determined to get his cure back. 

Lina stood there, surprised. A small sniffle escaped her throat, and she covered her eyes. Today she was going to tell Zel how she really felt about him, but now he hated her....Awww.... 

Zel plummeted down and down and down, the swirling vortex of colour twisting and convulsing all around him 

The screen than screeched to a halt, and Amelia and Gourry popped up. Amelia was crying, "Ohhhh!!! Poor Mr. Zelgadiss!!" 

"Come on now, Amelia. Look on the bright side. If Zel does die, hid body will be completely torn to shreds, leaving only his internal organs and bone marrow...." 

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Gourry lead the bawling princess off the screen, and it started up again. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Zel screamed as he was schlooped out of the squishy chaos. 

He stood and loked about him. Ye gods! Everything, everywhere, it was purple. "What is this place....?" He said quietly, mostly to himself. 

Thousands upon thousands of little purple heads popped up, and countless fox eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. Millions of voices answered his question....Well, almost.... 

"THAT IS A SECRET!!!" 

Bowled over by the sheer number, Zel clambered back to his feet and approached the closest little Xelloss, "Um, excuse me?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you know where I am?" 

"Yes." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Could you tell me?" 

"It's a secret." 

"Oh, well, do you know the Xelloss that lives on Slayers Street?" 

"I might." 

"Could you tell me where he is?" 

"Perhaps" 

"..." 

"..." 

"Well?" 

"It's a secret." 

"Did you see a cure go floating by here?" 

"Maybe" 

"Oh, which was did it go?" 

"It's a secret." 

"Oh, well, um, what isn't a secret?" 

"It's a secret." 

"ARRRGGGGHHHH! Don't you have anything useful to say??" 

"It's a secret." 

CLUNK. Zell met the ground. Getting to his feet for the third time, he looked around him, addressing all the little fruitcakes,"Who the hell are you people?" 

Every head in a sea of purple hair bobbed, and every mouth in a sea of icky lips grinned. Giggles filled the air, and thousands of little fingers came to rest by thousands of little noses. 

"THAT, IS A SECRET!!!" 

Zelgadiss sighed, wiped his nose, and looked around. Look, in the sky! It was there, "Cure-ee!!" 

Spotting him, little Cure-ee was floating his way down to his friend when a giant steel golem snatched him out of the sky and ate him. A green-haired lady sat on the great things shoulder, and laughed, "Hee hee hee!!!! MINE!" And she, and the golem, were gone. 

Fortunately, a golem isn't very easy to hide, and Zel followed the tracks to Martina's secret hideout easily. Of course, he did have a run-in with a leather-cad garbage queen, but that's another story. 

Pushing open a giant door, Zel saw Martina, sitting in her house, all alone, with thousands of toys all around her. She was singing to herself, and throwing Cure-ee from one hand to the other in some twisted game of 'Torture the cure.' 

Zel knew he needed a plan, and had to think fast, "Hey! Martina! Give me my cure and take me home and I'll be your friend!" 

The green-haired wonder looked at the kawaii little SD before her and her heart melted, "You'd be my friend? For real?!" 

Zel looked away and nodded, an extremely cute blush working it's way along his cheeks, "But only if you give me my cure and take me home." 

Martina gave him the hairy eyeball, "But I like this cure..." 

Another plan struck Zel, "Well, take me home, give me Cure-ee, and than I'll share him with you next time I visit, okay?" 

"Okay!" 

So Martina, her heart filled with friendship, brought Zel home to Slayers Street. As she left, Zel made a private vow to never return to Xelloss Land ever again. Holding Cure-ee tight, Zel glared as Lina approached. 

"So Zel! You learned your lesson, eh?" 

Blink. Blink, "What lesson?" 

"To share, silly!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, now you'll share your cure with me, right?" 

"No way! Leave me alone! I hate you!" 

Zelgadiss ran, Lina cried, and Dilgear's dead. The end. 

* * *

[ Back to Fanfiction!][1]

   [1]: ../../fanfiction.htm



End file.
